<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The squad by hopelessbisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084531">The squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbisexual/pseuds/hopelessbisexual'>hopelessbisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>idkwhatthisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbisexual/pseuds/hopelessbisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Horde was impacted by Adora leaving-This is just a cool little story :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle &amp; Lonnie (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonnie woke, she were familiar with her surroundings. She had grown up in the Horde she had never thought to leave, she had anything she could ever want here. But she still wanted to explore, some part of her always wished that she had grown up anywhere but the Horde. She was effected by Adora leaving.</p><p>Kyle had laid awake, sore from the harsh training and extra laps he was told to do. His eyes were sore and red as he had cried silently in his bunk, his stomach was aching from having to eat the brown ration bar, because he was late to dinner. He never really wanted to think about life outside the Horde. He was effected by Adora leaving.</p><p>Rogelio lay awake worrying about Kyle but didn't want to be caught out of his bunk at this time. He always wondered what life would be like outside of the Horde. But he tried to focus on the present. His squad, he wished they could get along like they used to, but as he thought about it, scouring his memories he realised that they were never close. He was effected by Adora leaving.</p><p>The worst was Catra, she hated Adora for leaving, but couldn't help her silent wishes that she would come back, she loved the princess. And she just up and left with no second thought. Catra wondered if she hadn't come to collect her at Thaymor that she wouldn't have even tried or thought about coming back for her. She was just a distant memory. A distraction as Shadow Weaver would have put it. She hated the Horde as well for not being able to protect Adora from the princesses, but she then thought that Adora didn't care for the Horde, she was always going to choose otherwise. And Catra hated Adora for that, that girl didn't have a loyal bone in her body.</p><p>Catra hasn't slept a full night in almost 3 years. She didn't want to face her demons. They always came in her sleep, where she was the most vulnerable. She knew that the rest of her squad also missed Adora, she knew that Lonnie hated her for betraying the squad, even if Adora and Lonnie never got on they always had each-others backs in training exercises. Catra despised Adora for ever paying attention to Lonnie, she always thought that Adora would leave her for Lonnie. But turns out she left them both.</p><p>Catra had decided to leave her new bedroom that she was awarded when she became the Second in Command.She missed sleeping in the same room as people. She walked over to her old bunk-room, where her squad was sleeping, only none of them were. She walked over to each of them, watching them closely for any thoughts about leaving her as well, as if she could see what they were thinking. She had reached Lonnie, a brief look at her. Lonnie could feel someones eyes burning into her back.</p><p>"Don't be a creep" The sudden voice startled Catra, "What- " she whispered back defensively, a growl escaped her throat when she did.</p><p>"Oi- no growling, it's weird..." She had turned over at this point looking up at the hunched over, visibly tired girl.</p><p>"sorry" she managed to get out before she heard shifting in the nearby beds. She whipped around surprised to be met by a much taller Rogelio leaning against the end of the bed with Kyle stumbling over.</p><p>"What's going on?" Kyle asked rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"Nothing, go back to bed, all of you" Catra had raised her voice at the last bit.</p><p>"Catra couldn't sleep" </p><p>"Lonnie!"</p><p>"what it's true" Lonnie shot back standing up and leading the group to sit down, they did. Lonnie was always the leader after Adora of course, and Catra hated it.</p><p>They talked about Adora, and other things. They were all hesitant to talk about anything too loudly, they were never good at talking about theirselves. Any of them, they ended up falling asleep in their bunks, and Catra in her old bunk. She had slept better that night.</p><p> </p><p>thanks for reading :), leave a kudos or a comment please</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>